sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nekros the Archfiend
Nekros was one of my first FC's. He's my first evil one too. GraphaTheDragon Personality Nekros is cold, heartless, murderous, and villainous. He enjoys killing those who get in his way. He doesn't care for the ones he kills or their families, just as long as it's another "threat" out of the way, even if they were weak. He laughs in the face of defeat and death, because he sees himself unbeatable. He is kind to his "mate" and usually is quiet around them. He is also sarcastic around them and is very serious and not as cocky as he usually is. Abilities As a demon, Nekros as multiple abilities. Some are powerful and useful, some, well, aren't, (Since I'm really lazy, I'm just going to put a list of them.) • Dark/Black Magic • Shapeshifting • Possession (He can possess a certain person for an amount of time.) • Flight • Copy-cat of other attacks (He can steal moves from someone else. Example: Shadow's chaos blast) • Summoning (He can summon some creatures of darkness like the Stalker in Sonic 2006) • Teleportation • Phasing through walls and solid objects • Poison claws (His claws can poison someone if he slashes said person with them) • Invisibilty • Climb on walls and ceilings Nekros is Immortal. But not in the sense you may be thinking. He's Ageless and Immune to toxins or poisons. But he CAN be killed or die of sickness. Family Rose Skulos- Mother Skorge Skulos- Father Mar Skulos- Older Brother Yami Skulos- Younger brother (has a twin) Hikari Skulos - Younger brother (Yami's twin. Also mute) Marrow Skulos- Youngest Sister (has a twin) Sorrow- Youngest Sister (Marrow's twin) Mission Nekros' mission is to switch his species and the Mobian's places. So his species doesn't have to live in the shadows of the Mobian's. Simply, he's going to use the powers of the Master Emerald and his own powers to move the Mobians to his realm and his people to their realm. (His realm is known as Kingdom Nekros is the king of The Abyss, his home-realm. (Mar WOULD be the king, but their parents saw more potential in Nekros) In this realm, it is usually always night, but the "sun" rises once a year, and stays up for a month. During this month, his species, the Fiends, holds a festival known as the "Festival of the Light." The Abyss is a large continent with two islands near the east of it. • The Northern region is swamp/marsh area. • The Western region is desert area. • The Southern region is a Mountainous area. • The Eastern region is the Forest area. This realm can only communicate with Mobius during the Festival of the Light. During this time meetings were negotiated with the two species. Though this changed when Mobius decided to have a real government, not a monarchy. So the communications with The Abyss stopped. Appearance Well...since I literally have no idea how this Wiki works (and I can't describe worth sh*t) I'll just put a link to his reference picture. http://graphathedragon.deviantart.com/art/Nekros-Ref-sketch-2-2-390430492 Please note: I suck at drawing, so it's not the best. Also, I was too lazy to make a lineart so it's a colored sketch (it was also made on some crappy app. I have on my brother's iPad.) Relationship Nekros IS in a relationship with Project 65789B (Or Stalker Overlord, it's his preferred title) Please note: Stalker is male, so Nekros is in a gay relationship. (Also he's an uke <3) Category:Evil Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters